Soul Mates: Since the beginning for forever
by Delena-Spuffy
Summary: The soul bond has always been there and was activated on that Halloween night. What will that mean for Harry and Ginny as they grow up with a soul bond? H/G HG/DM N/L rated T just to be safe. First story please don't flame
1. Prologue

**Soul Mates: Since the Beginning for Forever **

The soul bond has always been there and was activated on that Halloween night. What will that mean for Harry and Ginny as they grow up with a soul bond?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise J K Rowling does but I do own so great harry potter stuffed figures and an obsession.

Prologue

On that fateful Halloween night before Dumbledore arrived, Harry began to cry and a blinding golden light began to shine all around him. Over time the glow became dimmer and dimmer and by the time Dumbledore arrived it was gone.

Elsewhere in a crooked house a baby girl began to cry for no reason and the same golden glow surrounded her. Her family was all asleep and by the time her cries woke her parents the glow was gone.

Dumbledore brought Harry to his only family where he thought he would be loved, cared for, and most important in his mind safe.

Harry was not shown any love and wasn't even treated as the Dursleys' equal. He was given just the amount of food he would need to survive. While Dudley got any toy he wanted Harry didn't get any toy even the broken toys were thrown out and any Dudley didn't want went to the poor. He slept in the cupboard under the stairs with the blanket he came in. He was given two of Dudley's outgrown clothes a year that were always way to big. To the outside world there was only one boy living in that house that was loved by his parents. That was Harry's life till he was four and it got even worse.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not J K Rowling if I was would I be writing this, answer no.

Chapter 1

When Harry turned five, Vernon Dursley decided that the boy was old enough to pay for all his freakiness he had caused over the past three years. He also figured that he could beat the freakiness out of him.

Harry woke up that morning like any other morning. He was given his five minutes in the bathroom to shower, change, and went to the bathroom for the only time that day. He made breakfast: Eggs, bacon, and toast. He normally would get one piece of toast whole Dudley would get as much as he wanted. When Harry went for the toast his hand was swatted at as if it was a bug.

"Boy you're not having breakfast go to your room." Vernon told Harry.

Harry did what he was told and waited in his "room" for a half an hour. The door opened and Vernon Dursley began to take off his belt. "Boy this is for all the freakiness you have done over the years. Take your shirt off."

Harry did as he was told and was whipped and kicked for an hour and then locked in his room. His arm was broken and had blood coming from everywhere on his body. Harry couldn't think straight couldn't sleep but suddenly he realized he wasn't in the cupboard anymore.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Asked a scarred girl

"I'm Harry and I don't know where I am." Harry barely was able to get out

"I'm Ginny. Why are you hurt?" She said while walking towards him

When Ginny touched Harry, he was healed but when Ginny jumped back his pain came back. She unknowingly grabbed his hand and the pain went away again. They both became extremely tired and fell asleep holding hands.

While they slept they saw each other's memories and felt like they've known each other their entire life. When they woke up they felt the most refreshed they've ever felt in their life.

_Poor Harry he's been treated like dirt and beaten by his only family_ Ginny thought.

"Its ok Ginny I've met you and now I have a friend"

"Wait how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't know I just heard you say at." Harry said. _This is really strange._

_ "_It really is strange Harry"

"I think we can hear each other's thoughts. Let's give it a shot_." Ginny you're my one and only friend. You mean more to me than my family._

"Harry I could hear your thoughts. We can communicate whenever we want."

At that moment Harry returned to his room in Privet Drive. _Ginny can you hear._

_ I can hear you Harry but I have to go eat dinner._

_ Bye Ginny._

Harry fell asleep that night happy that he made a friend and finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

A/N I promise the chapters get longer over time and I apologize for the shortness. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes. I'm well aware that this story is probably pretty bad but please review a simple "this is good" would make me beyond happy and help me update faster.


	3. First real Birthday!

Disclaimer: I've never been to England so obviously I'm not J K Rowling.

Ginny and Harry talked to each other as much as they could. Every night Harry ended up going to Ginny's room. Neither knew how but they really didn't care. Ginny would always have dinner waiting for him because Harry would never be fed enough at his "home". At first Harry went back to his room after some time but neither of them could fall asleep.

_Ginny can you fall asleep?_

_No, can you?_

_Nope._

_Same. Just come over._

_Ok. _As he thought this he ended up in her room.

The two went to sit on the bed and suddenly became very tired. They soon drifted off to sleep only to wake up alone and in their separate beds.

_Ginny what happened?_

_I don't know._

_Maybe are bodies knew that we didn't want your parents to find us. _

_That seems like a good idea._

_So what are you doing today Ginny?_

_Mum is taking us to Diagon Alley to get my brother's school supplies and told us that we can get some ice cream!_

_Have fun Ginny. I'll be cleaning, cooking, oh and did I say cleaning. It doesn't help that my cousin is a complete pig. He eats all this food and leaves crumbs everywhere. Who cleans it up, the servant, otherwise none as Harry Potter._

_Are you done with that rant Harry? You did come up with a really good theory your cousin is a total pig. Maybe Fred and George know a way to turn him into a pig._

"Hey Fred, George come over here."

"What is it ickle Gin-Gin"

"Don't call me that. Anyway do you know how to make someone turn into a pig."

"George, I think our baby sis wants to join us in the art of pranking."

"Right you are brother of mine."

"Do you know or not?"

"I don't know do we Gred?"

"I think we do Forge."

_Harry stop listening to this conversation now._

_Ok Ginny._

#$%*()

_Harry, wake up._

_Ginny what are you doing here?_ He thought while putting on his glasses.

_Happy birthday Harry_ She thought while giving him a huge hug.

_Here I made you a cake._ It was a beautiful pound cake with chocolate frosting. On the frosting in emerald letters were the words **Happy Birthday Harry!**.

_Thank you so much Ginny! This is the first birthday present that I can remember and I'm glad its from you._

_That's not the only present I have for you. Here put on these glasses._ Harry looked at them and thought they looked like his pair but put them on anyway.

_Harry they are normal glasses until you see your so called family. _

_Ginny you better go they should be coming down the stairs any time now._ She left after giving him another hug and wishing him a happy birthday. A minute later Harry heard someone walk down the stairs.

"Boy get up. Make us breakfast." When Harry got out he didn't see his cousin he saw a pig. After a minute of shock while making breakfast he realized that it was his birthday present from Ginny. He thanked her and then expected the worse from his uncle.

Harry was right his now annual birthday beating came. He thought that it wasn't as bad as last time. His uncle only used his hands and no bones broke. Ginny of course had a fit and made him come and hide in her room for the day.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. It would be out already but I was at Disney World this weekend. The only reason its out today is because I had a half day. Just wondering for future chapters what type of Dumbledore do you guys want: manipulative, sweet old guy, or manipulative but his heart is in the right place. Oh and remember to review.


	4. Bill Gets a Shock

For the next four years things went pretty normal. Harry was still treated like dirt by his "family" if not worse. Ginny was still treated like a little baby girl by her entire family even if she was nine years old. Her brother Bill graduated from Hogwarts as Head Boy at the same time that the twins left for Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny became as close as they could be as a nine and ten year. They knew everything about each other. They continued to sleep in Ginny's bed every night. They tried not to but the more they tried the greater the pain they felt at night. Neither of them could stand seeing the other in pain so they decided to just sleep in the same bed every night.

One night Bill came home from his work in Egypt rather late. He didn't want to wake his parents and if he woke his brothers his parents would soon get up from the noise. He decided to only wake up Ginny who he knew wouldn't make a lot of noise and wouldn't mind being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Gin wake up it's your favorite brother who works in Egypt." Bill said silently while opening the door.

When Bill saw that Ginny wasn't alone and that it was a boy without red hair he was shocked.

"Ginny?" Was all Bill was able to get out of his mouth.

_Harry what should we do?_

_I don't know should we trust him with our secret? You know him best would he tell everyone._

_I didn't want to tell anyone but I knew that it would happen one day. If I was going to tell anyone it would be Bill. He wouldn't tell if I asked him not to. He won't be happy at first though._

_Ok you should tell him though. _

"Bill I have something to tell you and I want you to not freak out or tell anyone what I'm about to say. Do I have your word?"

Bill quickly recovered by saying a simple yes to Ginny still recovering from the shock.

"Bill this is Harry Potter" Ginny said while pointing at Harry.

"When I was four and Harry was five he ended up in my room. I didn't know who he was but I did know that he was extremely hurt. When I touched Harry he was completely healed. And then we realized that we could hear each other's thoughts and we could talk to each other in our heads. After that we realized that when we tried to fall asleep that there was an intense pain. So we slept in the same bed the first couple nights hoping that the pain would just disappear eventually. After a couple days we tried to sleep apart but the more we tried the more pain we felt so we decided to just sleep in the same bed. We don't know how he gets here but whenever he wants to he can."

Bill was completely shocked and tried to work it out in his head. The only thing that fits everything they said would be a soul bond. Bill knew that soul bonds were rather rare and considered to some a myth. No one fully knows how many soul bonds there are in the world as most bond couples don't want to tell anyone. After some time he settled on the fact that they had a soul bond making them soul mates.

"Why was Harry hurt?"

_Harry can I tell him?_

_I guess he already knows everything else. _

"His Uncle beat him on his fifth birthday." Ginny was barely able to get out and turned to Harry. She cried in his shoulder for a couple minutes and then calmed down.

"I'm sorry Harry someone should have been keeping an eye on you." Bill told Harry

"I am." Ginny said protectively

Bill saw his youngest sibling and only sister eyes that showed that anyone who threatened Harry would have to deal with her and he had no doubt in his mind that if anyone did they would surely regret it.

"You two share a soul bond but that's all I'm going to tell you. The rest you will have to find on your own." Bill told them while trying to change the subject.

"How do you guys keep this from mom? She wakes up early and always comes in to check on you."

"We don't really know how we just sort of wake up in our own rooms in the morning."

"Wait Harry how do you get here?"

"We don't really know. We sort of just think that we want to be somewhere and get there. It's not like disapparating because there's no pop and it doesn't feel like a pull like a portkey. It's not just Harry who can do it, I can too. We also don't know how we keep it from mum we just wake up in our rooms in the morning. We just assumed that our minds knew that we didn't want mum to find out." Ginny explained to Bill.

"I guess that is a good explanation for now. I'm going to go to bed and try to process everything that just happened. Good night Ginny and Harry."

"Good night Bill." The two said together while Bill walked out of the room.

_Harry what are we going to do about Hogwarts? We're in different years and they defiantly won't allow us to sleep in the same bed. We would have to tell Dumbledore and my parents. They'll try to separate us._

_Ginny no one can separate us. We won't allow them to. I'm sure that we can figure something out about everything else we always do. _ Harry thought while bringing Ginny into a hug.

_Harry we need to read more books about Hogwarts and soul bonds. The more we know the better._

_Ok Ginny._

The two quickly fell asleep in each other's arms hoping that things will work themselves out.

A/N: Another update! I should be able to update pretty fast two weeks at the absolute longest most of the time. This chapter is a bit longer and next couple will be longer. I'm looking for a beta so if anyone wants to be mine please tell. Don't forget to review.


	5. Hogwarts Letters

Disclaimer: I don't know why you would think I'm JK Rowling. I AM NOT!

Over time Bill accepted and in a way was happy about Ginny and Harry sharing a soul bond. At first he couldn't even process his baby sister going to Hogwarts let alone a soul bond. For starters soul bonds are extremely rare not like a jelly bean flavor but a once in about a thousand year type of rare. But overtime he realized that the bond was a good thing. He could tell that Ginny was always her happiest when she was with Harry. Ginny was happy with her family but there was always something missing and that something was Harry.

On a typical morning at the burrow the Weasley children ate their pancakes and bacon in somewhat chaos. With the twins making jokes left and right and Ron stuffing his face what else could be expected. They heard a tapping at the window and Percy went to open the window for Errol. The owl appeared to be dead but really just passed out.

"Mom it's the Hogwarts letters here you go mother." Percy said while handing them to his mother.

"Here you go Fred, George, and Ron." She says getting a little emotionally at Ron's letter while handing them out.

Mrs. Weasley wondered why there was an extra letter while opening.

**Dear Ginevra Weasley,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

"But my baby isn't going to Hogwarts until next year. I don't think you should go Ginny you are too little." Her mum said almost in tears.

_Harry I'm going to Hogwarts this year my letter just came! Yours should be coming sometime today. _

_I told you everything would work out great. I'm so excited! _

"I agree mother she is too young." Percy told his mother

_I don't think you're too young Ginny they just don't see it._

"Way to go Gin-Gin-"

"We're so proud" Said the twins wiping fake tears away.

"That's not fair she shouldn't go to Hogwarts the same year as me." Ron said

_Somebody's a bit jealous._

_ How could someone not be jealous about you? You're amazing._

_ Really?_

_ Of course, now convince your mom that you should go._

"Mum please let me go they wouldn't accept me if I was too young or not ready. I don't want to be the only kid at home."

"I'm going to talk about this with your father but I don't think you're ready yet."

#$%*()

"Molly, I think we should let her go. She doesn't want to be the only child at home and now Hogwarts thinks she's ready to go." Arthur said a little upset.

"I'm not ready though she's my baby."

"I have an idea how about you just spend all your time with her for the rest of the summer."

"Fine but I'm going to write her twenty four seven and spend all of the Christmas holiday with her." Mrs. Weasley said fighting to hold back tears.

"Ok Molly. Let's go tell her."

"Ginny can you come down here for a minute." Her mother called.

"Sure I'll be down in a second."

_Harry I think they decided. I hope Dad convinced mum to let me go._

_I hope so too._

"Sweetie your mother and I have decided that you can go to Hogwarts this year. "

"Thanks daddy, thanks mum!" Ginny said while jumping up and down.

_Harry its official we're going to Hogwarts together! Were you able to get your letter?_

_Yep, I just hid it in my pocket from my relatives. Wait, how are we going to convince people they we just met?_

_I have an idea._

#$%*()

In Ginny's mind the next couple of weeks were fun at times and annoying at others. She liked spending time with her mother but she hated how her mom was extremely over protective of her. While the boys were off playing qudditch and denoming the garden Ginny was learning how to knit, sew, and cook like a proper young woman. She hated it so much, knitting was boring, sewing hurt, and cooking was just frustrating. Harry on the other hand loved to cook and found it relaxing. Her mother told her that the skills would be helpful when she had a family of her own but she didn't care.

Bill convinced their mother to let him pay for Ginny's school supplies and to take her shopping the week before school started. It just happened to be at the same day and time that Harry was shopping for his school supplies by his self. They bumped into each other and pretended it was the first time they met for the appearance of the onlookers. They offered to help him seeing as he was all by himself.

"Harry do you have any money?"

"No sir-

"Call me Bill"

"No Bill, I guess I didn't really think about that."

"It's ok; we'll just go to Gringotts. The Potters are a very old and rich family and seeing as you are the only heir to the Potter Family you'll have access to the vaults. We should head over there and remember to be polite to the goblins." Bill explained to Harry and Ginny

**Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<strong>

"Don't ever rob Gringotts! It would be the stupidest and last thing you'd ever do." Bill said

_Your brother can be rather scary at times, Ginny._

_He has to be; he's a curse breaker and has five other brothers. If he isn't then he would get nothing done._

Bill led us to a desk and explained to the goblin Griphook who I was and that I would like to go to my family vault.

We were led to an office and sat down. "Congratulations on a soul bond you are both adults in our eyes."

"How do you know, sir?" We asked together

"Goblins can see every bond between people. The soul bond is the brightest and yours seems to be the brightest ever."

"Before I show you to your vault I would like to show you all the properties you currently own. You own the Potter Manor, which is located at a unknown location but there is a portkey in your vault, a house in France, America, Spain, and a private island off the coast of Italy."

_I have all of these properties and yet I live with the Dursleys._

_Harry, now that we know about them, you won't ever have to live with them again. Remember knowledge is power! _

"Anyway let me show you to your vault." Griphook told the three of us.

Once we were in the vault I think we both almost fainted at the sight. There were tons of gold, silver, and bronze coins in the room. "Excuse me how much is there"

"Last count was 21 billion galleons, half a million sickles, and 250,000 knuts with your money increasing daily. I will be leaving."

_Harry this is amazing!_

_I know! We won't have to work ever!_

"Guys, just grab some money and we'll go into the next room where there are furniture, books, and jewelry." Bill told us as we were just standing there starring at all the money. We went into the next room and we at least, Ginny and me, were shocked by everything in that room.

Harry and Ginny went towards the books and picked up a bunch of books one being about bonds. Bill went towards the jewelry and came back with two necklaces. One was a small ruby which was handed to Ginny and the other was a small emerald necklace which was handed to Harry.

"These necklaces have charms on them to protect the wearer from basic spells and Legilimency. I'll feel better if you two wear these at all times." Bill said

After they left Harry insisted on buying Ginny everything but Bill refused to let him buy everything but did allow him to get her a pet kneazle when he got a snow white owl Hedwig. Ginny named the black kneazle with emerald eyes socks because Harry would be too confusing. When it was finally time to go home Harry and Ginny were both rather upset to say good bye.

"Nice meeting you Harry." Ginny said while hugging him.

"It was so nice to meet you Harry. Do you know how you are getting to Hogwarts express?" Bill asked already knowing the answer.

"No Bill I don't really know how I'm getting there."

"I'll pick you up and you can come with us but I must warn you there are more of us Weasleys going."

"Thank you so much Bill. Now I'll know someone on the train. Bye Bill, bye Ginny."

_That was a beautiful plan. Now we actually met and your family is taking me to the Hogwarts express. _

_Thank you Harry, it was kind of awesome wasn't it. Now we can go to school with the same worries as everyone else._

A/N: Another update! I'm sorry it wasn't out sooner but I was sick this week, still a little. Please Review like always. I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone wants to be mine please tell me because my grammar sucks. We're almost at Hogwarts! Tell me which house you think they should be in.


	6. Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I'm not JK I'm just a girl dreaming of her Hogwarts letter coming but settled for her pottermore email instead.

On September first Bill Weasley waited in a muggle park waiting for Harry to arrive. He told him he would pick him up at his house but that idea was immediately shot down. In the distance he saw a little boy that appeared to be dragging his trunk but in reality it was hovering slightly above the ground. Bill still took the trunk from him anyway when he got to him. Bill appararted the both of them to the Burrow.

"Harry!" Ginny said the moment they arrived and gave him a huge hug.

_Missed me that much?_

_I always miss you. I'm also super excited for you to meet the rest of my family. _

"Hello Harry dear, I'm Mrs. Weasley. This is Percy, the twins Fred and George, and Ron. Oh and this is my husband." Mrs. Weasley said introducing her family.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said rather shyly. Ginny felt his discomfort and grabbed his hand.

"Mum, I think we should be getting going." Bill told his mother.

"Of course, everyone grab your stuff and get in the car." The Weasley's had to return three times for forgotten items and Ginny felt quite pride that not one of those time were for her. They got to the station with ten minutes to spare and quickly said their good byes.

_Ginny the train is even more beautiful in person._

_It never gets old no matter how many times I see it._

_Let's find a compartment quickly._

All the compartments seemed to be full so they settled on sitting with the twins and their friend Lee Jordon. The pair talked excitedly for a while but eventually fell asleep. Ginny had her head in Harry's lap and Harry played with her hair until he too fell asleep.

"Georgie"

"Yes Fred"

"I think there's a pair of love birds in our cabin."

"What should we do about it dear brother of mine?"

"We will be good children and do nothing to them at this time. Until then I need to look away all this cuteness is making me sick."

"Right again brother of mine."

#$%*()

The two finally woke up towards the end of the trip and just had enough time to get change and get off the train.

"Why didn't you two wake us up?" Ginny questioned her brothers

The twins simply shrugged their shoulders and left the compartment as quick as they could. Ginny and Harry left the compartment as well, looking forward to the sorting. Once they were in the castle the sorting began rather quickly.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<p>

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<p>

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<p>

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!<p>

After the sorting hat was done with the song, Professor McGonagall called the first years up alphabetically to put the sorting hat on.

"Hermione Granger" McGonagall called. A bushy haired brunette girl sat down rather nervously.

_What to do? You have a wonderful mind and bravery I see as well. You have loyalty to the friends worthy of your loyalty and you're a bit ambitious. Your skills will be best used in_ **Ravenclaw!**

She smiled and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Neville Longbottom was called next and was beyond nervous. He kept thinking Hufflepuff hoping that that will be where he is placed.

_Hmmm Hufflepuff you say. You have great loyalty yet I see bravery as well. I think I know the best challenge for you_ **Gryffindor!**

He sat next to the twins who got excited at everything it appeared. Draco Malfoy a blond pureblood who was raised to be a Slytherin was called.

_A Malfoy! Yet you don't seem like a Slytherin. You have a heart and a brain something most of your family lacks. Gryffindors would never accept you into the house but I know who will_ **Ravenclaw!**

Gasps could be heard everywhere and Draco looked like his favorite pet was killed in front of him. He sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Hermione who was the only one willing to talk to him. When Harry Potter was called everyone paid attention.

_Hmmm what is this? Where is your other half?_

_My other half?_

_Yes your other half. I can't sort half a person can I? There she is, don't be shy. What is your name?_

_Ginny. _

_I haven't seen a soul bond in over two centuries!_

_Can you tell us about it?_

_You will have to learn about on your own time. But I will tell you that you can find a secret room in each house that will help with your sleeping arrangements. Now where to sort you two? Without the bond you both would have been Gryffindors but with it I think you should be _**Ravenclaw!**

Harry smiled and sat at the cheering Ravenclaw table. Ginny was called next and immediately was placed in Ravenclaw. Ron was placed in Gryffindor with the hat barely landing on his head.

Dumbledore didn't know how to process this news. His plan was for Harry to be in Gryffindor so he could be brave and obedient. He will have to watch him and his friends closely. Hopefully he won't make friends that will lead him in the wrong direction, from me.

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had a bit of writers block mixed in with my hectic life. I promise I will never give up on this story but it might take me some time to update. Also just wondering who you think Hermione should be with in this story. I know in the summary it says Ron but it could easily change. Don't forget to review! They help me update faster!


	7. Friends and New Rooms

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Harry Potter no matter how badly I want to.

A/N: I added a bit to chapter 5 so I suggest going back and reading that chapter again.

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other on one side of the table with Draco and Hermione on the other side. Hermione continued to spill out facts about Hogwarts she learned from Hogwarts: A History. Draco continued to look like he was being stabbed.

_Harry, that's Draco Malfoy! Malfoys always end up in Slytherin._

_That's why he looks so depressed!_

_Yes! He'll probably be disowned. He's a pureblood; his family sided with Voldemort during the war!_

_He could be different. We should talk with him and… _

_Hermione, she seems like a nice girl, a bit talkative but I think she's just nervous._

_Ok_

"So Hermione, what classes are you most interested in Harry and I am looking forward to DADA and Transfiguration."

"I'm excited for them all! I've already read through all of the books we have and some other books my parents got me."

#$%*()

Draco's POV

I'm dead! I'm sitting here as a dead man! My father will kill me! Disown me at the very least. At least I wasn't put in Gryffindor. It's well known that Rowena and Salazar was a couple so I have that working in my favor. To top it all off I'm sitting with a Weasley, Potter, and a Muggleborn! But they're not bad like father says. Their smarter and friendly than the kids, father had me hang out with.

And the muggleborn is intelligent far more intelligent than father says they could be and she's kind of cute. Wait did I just think that? She's a muggleborn, a dirty mudblood in my father's eyes, but I'm already dead so why not be friendly with mudbloods, blood traitors, and Harry Potter.

"Hi, Draco Malfoy" I said trying to be social but finding myself at a lack of intelligent words.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny and Harry. We were talking about which classes we were excited about, what are you looking forward to?" Asked Hermione

"I guess I'm most excited for Transfiguration and Charms but my father told me that Potions is the only good class but I think it's because the professor is head of Slytherin."

"Why would it matter if he's the head of Slytherin to be a good teacher?" Hermione asked clearly unaware of the Noble House of Malfoy and most likely any wizarding families.

"My entire family with the exception of a few outcasts on my mother's side was a Slytherin which is why they would care about the Head of Slytherin." I say with a little bit of difficult

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Hermione said clearly figuring everything out.

#$%*()

Ginny/Harry's POV

_I guess he's not that bad. I feel bad for him daddy says that Lucious Malfoy is one of the worst people out there._

_I feel bad for him too but the only thing we can do for him Gin is to be there for him. If I didn't have you, I don't know how I would have survived living with the Dursleys. _

_Those bloody muggles are as bad as Draco's father. You're not going to go back to that place next summer I won't have it. Even if I have to convince Dumbledore myself, you will not go back to that horrible place._

_Gin, calm down. It's the first day of school, summer is a long time away. When the time does come I'm sure you can convince anyone with your temper and if you can't I'll just live in Potter Manor. We weren't looking for the portkey before that's why we didn't find it._

Ginny was about to respond to him when suddenly his hand went to his head from a sharp pain. As soon as it came though it left the moment Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

_Harry, what was that?_

_I don't know Ginny._

That was the end of that conversation as Dumbledore declared the feast was over and that prefects lead the first years to their dorms. The Ravenclaw first years were led to their common room by a fifth year prefect by the name of Penelope Clearwater. To their surprise in order to get into the Common Room you have to answer a riddle.

_The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?_

Penelope quickly answered the question with a coffin and they entered the common room. It was blue and bronze all over, the ceiling was the night sky and there were couches, chairs, and bookshelves throughout the room. They were led to different sides of the room and were told that it was the boy/girl dorms.

Harry, the sorting hat said that there was some sort of room that would solve our problem. We have to find it soon cause I want a good night sleep for classes tomorrow.

Ok, Gin but do you have any clue where the room is or how to get in?

No but I'm sure we can find it.

After looking for an hour they sat down on one of the coaches and starred at the wall in front of them. They saw something that they were drawn to, a ruby, sapphire, emerald, and topaz moving in a circle. They went over to it and touched the emerald and ruby. The gems acted like a portkey and they appeared in a beautiful a room similar to the common room but smaller.

"Welcome bonded pair I am Rowena Ravenclaw." They turned towards the voice and saw a portrait of the founder of their house.

"Um, Hello, I'm Harry and this is Ginny." Harry said a little confused

"Don't be afraid, young ones; I am simply here to help you. I too had a soul bond and made sure that each house had equipped a room similar to this that only bonded pairs would be able to find. No one knows of these rooms including the Headmaster. The only other founder I told was Salazar."

"Can I make a guess at who your bond mate was?" Ginny asked

"If you want you can guess."

"It was Salazar Slytherin, right?"

"Yes, it was. He wasn't the bad guy everyone makes him out to be. He cared for those around him. The world needed a villain and Salazar was the scapegoat. He could speak parseltongue which is considered dark magic which it is not. It's a gift that I was lucky enough to share with him. But enough about that you two must be tired. Goodnight." With her last words the portrait became still.

Harry and Ginny looked around the living room and headed towards some stairs. The stairs led to a master bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. After getting ready the two climbed into the king size bed unaware of what the future would bring to them.

_Goodnight Ginny_

_Goodnight Harry _

Harry and Ginny went into a peaceful sleep dreaming of what the future may bring to them.

A/N:

I'm sorry for the slow updates! I've been busy with school and my parents want be to be more social which is eating away at my free time. On my profile there is a poll about who Hermione should be with so check that out. Also I'm having a riddle contest! Leave a riddle in a review and if its good and I like it, it will make its way into the story and credit will be given along with a virtual cookie! Don't forget to **Review**!


	8. Classes and Letters

Disclaimer: If this is coming to shock to anyone please have yourself checked out because there is no way I would own Harry Potter, the characters that belongs to the genius J K Rowling. I don't even the idea of soul bonds.

The Ravenclaw first years headed to their first Potions class all both excited and scarred of the teacher. Professor Snape according to the Weasley twins is 'a greasy haired git' in their words. None of the kids knew for sure if he really was as bad as the other students have said he is. The other students could easily just being trying to scare first years like ourselves.

_Harry this is our first class! I'm so excited!_ Ginny thought with so much excitement Harry thought she might just explode.

_Gin, calm down! If you stay this way you won't be focused in class and chances are I won't be either. One of us has to be focused so he can help the other._

_Harry, that sounds like cheating to me._

_Some may say that but nowhere in any rulebook that I know does it say that one must not mind speak to their bonded pair._

_Sneaky! That's why we're soul mates you know we're both so sneaky! Remind me that we have to go pranking sometime soon._

_I've never gone pranking though I've helped you out through the link and I can't wait._

They finally arrived to the dungeons where the classes were held and settled into their seats. Harry sat next to Ginny and Hermione and Draco who have been talking to one another frequently sat together.

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

**"Harry Potter. Our new—celebrity. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

_Ginny I actually know this!_

"I believe it is a sleeping potion called the Draught of the Living Dead"

"Lucky guess! **Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**

"Most likely a farm seeing as it is a stone found in the stomach of goat."

Professor Snape's face grew angry and asked one last question in hopes of him answering incorrectly.

**"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

_I don't know._

_Harry, there is no difference it's the same plant that also goes by the name aconite._

_Thanks Gin!_

"Trick question there is no difference it's the same plant that also goes by the name aconite."

"Perhaps, all you got from your father were your looks."

_He knew my dad! Wait did he just insult him._

_Moments like this is why the hat would have sorted you into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw if it wasn't for the soul bond._

_I take offence to that and by the way that hat said you would have been Gryffindor without the bond too so that makes you as stupid as me!_

_But together we are a SUPER GENIUS!_

_You know it!_ Under the table Harry and Ginny high or rather low fived each other which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione or Draco but both assumed it was Ginny's way of congratulating Harry.

The rest of the class went smoothly from their and finished rather quickly. Transfiguration class arrived and students filed into the classes with no sign of Professor McGonagall only a silver tabby cat. Two boys arrived barely on time and came running into the class. They sat down as quickly as they came in making as much noise as one possibly could.

_Is that my idiot of a brother…Yep it is._

_I think the other one is Neville. I remember him from the sorting._

The tabby cat turned into Professor McGonagall and she began her lesson.** "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."**

The class was told to turn a match into a needle and to try and practice it for the rest of the class. Harry and Ginny both found it rather fun and managed to turn their matches into needles within the first twenty minutes to the surprise of their classmates and Professor McGonagall. By the end of class both Hermione and Draco had turned their match silver with a slight point.

The rest of the classes went rather well in Harry and Ginny's eyes. Charms was a fun class with a fun and entertaining teacher their head of house, Professor Flitwick. Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout and taught about all sorts of cool plants. Astronomy was fun because class was at midnight every Wednesday and taught about the stars. DADA was supposed to be fun but with a scared to death teacher how could they learn to defend themselves against the dark arts. History of Magic was a whole other topic.

The class was taught by Professor Binns who was a ghost which in Harry and Ginny's opinion should have been enough to keep us entertained. Sadly that was not the case as he continue to go on and on about history without any sort of emotion or excitement. The pair tried to make the class fun and learn the subject as well. In the beginning of class the two would read the history book and take notes from what they learned. After they were done with that they would make jokes about everything, discuss the day's events, or make songs and skits about the history lesson.

What they were both most excited for was their flying classes taught by Madam Hooch. Ginny and on occasion Harry would sneak out of the Burrow and ride one of the brooms from the broom shed. They both loved the feel of the wind against them and the freedom that flying gave them.

"Hermione are you excited for the flying lesson today?" Ginny asked

"I don't know. I'm not really an outside girl or athlete and not to forget that I'm scared to death"

"It's not scary; it's actually quite fun once you get the hang of it." Draco told her in an attempt to calm her down.

The four walked outside where there were a good amount of broom sticks lined up on the grass. Madam Hooch told the class to stand to the left of their brooms and say up. Harry, Ginny and Draco got it on their first times as well as the other experienced flyers. Hermione on the other hand got frustrated after the third try and wasn't able to get the broom until the sixth try. Once everyone had their broom they were told to gently mount their broom and hover slightly in the air. Once that was done they did some simple flying strait lessons and then learning how to turn. Once Madam Hooch was pleased with the progress she decided to have a race for anyone who wanted to compete.

_You're going down Harry!_

_Sure stay in your little delusional world._

Harry, Ginny, Draco, and some other kids from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all decided to compete. Hermione didn't feel completely comfortable on the brooms so she decided not to enter a competition that she knew she would lose.

"Om your mark, get set. GO!" Screamed Hooch once all the competitors were lined up with their brooms

The race was quick and fun and results were surprising by some but not all who watched. The results was a picture ending but in the end it was decided that Harry was the winner with Ginny at a very close second. Draco came in third and was a little behind Ginny.

_That was great Harry!_

_I haven't had that much fun in forever!_

The gang made their way up to the common room as that was their last class of the day. The portrait asked the group: I travel all the way around the world. But I never leave the corner. What am I?

"A stamp" Hermione said

_Ginny I think you should write your mum and Bill about everything that has happened in the past couple days._

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm having so much fun at Hogwarts! I was sorted into the Ravenclaw house and Harry was sorted there as well! To everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy was sorted into the house as well. He's actually quite nice and we're friends with him now. I also made friends with Hermione Granger; she's really smart and is a muggleborn. Hey now Daddy might figure out the use of the rubber ducky. I love all of my classes for the most part and most of the teachers are amazing. I miss you guys so much.

PS: Harry let me borrow his owl, Hedwig to send this letter.

All my Love,

Ginny

After finishing that letter she sealed it up and handed it to Hedwig who looked thrilled at getting a job to do. Ginny sat down on the couch that Harry was currently sitting on and snuggled close to him who in return smiled. Socks jumped onto to Ginny's lap and she scratched his ear creating a purring sound. Ginny reluctantly got up to write her letter to Bill so she would be ready when Hedwig returns.

Dear Bill,

Harry and I were sorted into Ravenclaw! We've made some friends from our house, Hermione Granger and wait for it-Draco Malfoy! Anyone we've figured out the sleeping arrangement. The sorting hat told us that there was a hidden room for bonded couples in each house so we searched for it. Only bonded pairs could find the room and inside Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait spoke to us. She told us that she was in a bonded pair with Salazar Slytherin and that it was a lie about him being evil.

Love you,

Favorite sibling Ginny!

#$%*()

Draco Malfoy

Dear Aunt Andromeda,

This is your nephew Draco Malfoy. I've been sorted into Ravenclaw. I haven't told my parents yet but I know they won't be happy and I have a feeling I might be disowned. Seeing as you're my only family member that broke away and isn't currently in jail I was wondering that if I am disowned will you possibly take me in. It's ok if you don't maybe one of my new friends, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, or Hermione Granger (muggleborn), will take me in.

From,

Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Please stop the applause! I know that an update in less than a full week is amazing! Anyway, the riddle in this chapter is brought to you by Beelzebub. I am going to continue putting riddles into the story so if you put one in a review I still might use it! Don't forget to Review because clearly it helped me update rather quickly!**


	9. Reactions and Hagrid

Disclaimer: Seriously if you haven't gotten the clue that I, in any shape or form own Harry Potter other than the books and movies then you should be checked by a doctor or at least someone in the medical league.

Bill's POV

After reading the letter over so many thoughts were running through my head. Ravenclaws, Huh, I should have seen that one coming those two are way too clever. And Draco Malfoy a Ravenclaw it's just too funny although that poor kid is going to suffer because of it. I'm so glad that they have found a place to sleep. I'm doing a very controversial thing letting those two sleep together at night but I have my reasons and so do they. If it hurts as much as I think it does at the very best those two would be sick and passing out all the time. Mom wouldn't listen to any of the reasons she'll just say over and over again 'that my daughter will not be a scarlet woman'. That's why I didn't tell my parents because they would never allow it and Ginny will put forth one hell of a fight. In the end Ginny would get her way and in the process she'd create such a big gap in the family that it might never be fixed. I worry for the moment the family finds out about the bond.

Dear Ginny and Harry,

Congrats on making it into Ravenclaw! I'm glad both of you found a solution to the problem and have made some new friends. I hope you two are behaving yourselves but I know you two couldn't follow the rules if your lives depended on it. Remember study hard but above all have fun. If anyone gives you trouble just give them give them hell.

Love Bill

#$%*()

Andromeda's POV

Oh Merlin! Cissy will be upset but she'll love her son no matter what, one of her redeeming qualities. Lucius on the other hand will be furious and Draco is most likely right about being disowned. I'm glad he has made some friends and good ones at that. Harry Potter, a Weasley, and a rather intelligent muggleborn are defiantly what I would call good friends.

Dear Draco,

This is your Aunt Andromeda. I'm sorry to say but I agree, your father will most likely disown. I promise you though, that if that does happen you can come and live with me and my family. My daughter, Nymphadora, was in Ravenclaw as well and I'm glad you will have a different life than what was planned for you. Try to have a fun and safe first year.

Love

Aunt Andromeda

#$%*()

Narcissa's POV

I knew that Draco not writing home was a bad sign I just didn't know it was this bad. When the Goyles informed us that Draco was in Ravenclaw I froze. My baby is a Ravenclaw. At least he isn't a Gryffindor that would just be; I don't even know it's just too unthinkable. I can live with a Ravenclaw as a son Lucius on the other hand can't. Oh Merlin he's going to try and disown him and if I don't do anything he's going to succeed.

"I'm sorry to have to be the bearer of thins horrible news but sadly that's not all Gregory told us in his letter. He says that Draco has made some new friends in the Ravenclaw house. The three main ones being the youngest Weasley, Ginevra, Harry Potter, and a mudblood by the name of Hermione Granger." Mr. Goyle told the Malfoys.

"My son is friends with blood traitors, Harry Potter, and a mudblood! This is not my son!" Lucius began and continued to say simple and angry statements like those.

"Thank you for informing us." I said while to the Goyles while showing them to the door.

"Lucius, I know what you are thinking, but I will not disown my only son. He is still are son and will always be are son no matter what he does. I'm willing to change for Draco the question is: are you able to. Don't decide now you are too upset at this time."

"Cissy, why, why did this have to happen?"

"Maybe this is a good thing, a good change for the future of our son. We'll take this step by step starting with Christmas with my sister Dromeda and her family."

"Even the mudblood husband"

"Yes, their daughter was in Ravenclaw as well."

"No, no, no!"

"We are doing this for Draco remember that! Just for this year and if we can't deal with the change he can live with Dromeda but I will not disown him."

"Fine but I don't have to like his friends, I don't have to like them one bit."

"No one said you had to just, don't say it in front of Draco."

That was the final word he didn't like it but he would try for the sake of Draco and me. Merlin knows I don't like it.

#$%*()

At breakfast Friday morning Hedwig brought a letter for Harry. She landed on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny fed her some toast.

Dear Harry,

We haven't met yet, but I knew you as a baby and I would like to get to know you.

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?

I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with your owl, Hedwig.

Hagrid

_Gin, do you think he knew my parents?_

_I can almost guarantee that if he knew you as a baby he knew your parents._

_That does make sense._

_I always do._

_Should we meet him?_

_I don't see why not. Fred and George say that he has a wonderful sense of humour when it comes to their pranks as long as it doesn't cause any harm._

Dear Hagrid,

I would love to meet you after classes today.

Harry Potter

After their morning classes Harry and Ginny headed down to Hagrids. **When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang —back." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

**"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

**"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang. **At that moment Harry knew that he liked Hagrid.

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

"Thanks. Did you know my parents?"

"I knew James and Lily Potter. They were some of the nicest people you could meet. Your mother was one of the smartest witches I have ever met and James was quite the prankster."

"My dad was a prankster?"

"Yep, he and his three friends were all pranksters back then. Every year there is a prankster back then it was them, now it's the Weasley Twins."

"Oh! Hagrid, this is my best friend, Ginny Weasley." Harry said while motioning to Ginny.

_Took you long enough._

_You could have introduced yourself at any time. _

_I wasn't going to interrupt you Harry._

"Another Weasley and a girl at that; nice to meet you. Are you as much trouble as the twins?"

"Possibly!"

"Well it's nice to meet you either way."

The three continued to talk for quite some time until it was time to head back for dinner. After dinner Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco headed back to the Common Room.

What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?

"A river" Said Draco before anyone else had time to answer.

They all talked late into night when they went their separate ways. Harry and Ginny got changed into their pjs and then settled on the couch with Socks.

_Harry?_

_Yes Gin?_

_Why does no one notice that we're not in the dorms at night?_

_I don't know._

"Rowena?"

"Yes?"

"Why does no one notice we're missing?"

"There are many spells that are attached to this room. One of them makes your roommates believe that you are there but whenever they go to talk to one of you, they forget what they were going to say. It's sort of like a confundus spell just a little tweaked."

"Thanks! Good night." The pair said while the picture became still again.

_I guess one mystery is solved Gin._

_One down! _The pair drifted off to a peaceful sleep unaware of what could happen this year.

#$%*()

Professor Quirrell was given orders of attack by his master, a master who lived on the back of his head. Potter must be destroyed and eternal life must be his. Halloween would be a splendid day of attack. They continued to make plans of attack until the morning.

#$%*()

A/N

Another chapter completed! I don't overly love this chapter especially the Malfoy scene but I hope the message got across. The riddle from this chapter is from KAIL MURSIL II. Anything bolded in this story is directly from the book if anyone was wondering. As for the Malfoy scene I always believed that Lucius would listen to Narcissa and that she would do anything for Draco. Not too much Harry and Ginny in this chapter but I thought I'd get some characters introduced to this story. Don't forget to review! I can't believe I'm at 50 reviews! Keep them coming!


	10. Halloween and Trolls

Disclaimer: Sure I own Harry Potter and I'm writing fanfiction instead of writing more Harry Potter. What kind of crazy wacky world do you live in?

#$%*()

Molly's POV

The burrow was quiet too quiet for Molly Weasley's likes. She is used to children running amuck and creating messes for her to clean. She wasn't ready for her house to be this quite yet; she knew it was coming but not this soon. Her youngest, Ginny, was supposed to be here but for some reason she was accepted to Hogwarts a year early. I thought she was far too young to be going to Hogwarts but Arthur convinced me to let her go because he knew that if I didn't let her go she would despise me for the entire year.

A snowy owl appeared at the window and she went to let her in. The owl stuck her foot out at her and she began to read the letter. It was from her youngest daughter and was the only letter she received at this moment. Percy will write home when he isn't busy and I will here from the twins when they get in trouble.

To say that she was shocked after finishing the letter would be an understatement. All of the Weasleys and Potters have always been in Gryffindor not Ravenclaw. And if that wasn't enough sorting shock a Malfoy is in Ravenclaw as well, they are always in Slytherin for being evil death eaters. She was shocked and slightly angry that Ginny would be friends with the likes of Malfoy. She was glad that she was friends with Harry and that Hermione girl but Draco Malfoy was another story. She will be hearing from me about this.

She didn't even mention her brother Ronald at all in this letter, she expected him to become great friends with Harry but it appears like that didn't happen. Dumbledore won't be happy about that; when he met with me before school started he was very certain that Ronald and Harry would be great friends and that I should expect Harry over the summer holiday. The boy will still stay with us over the summer and I'll invite him home for the Holidays and hopefully he'll get to know Ronald better.

#$%*()

Halloween came before anyone realized it. If the smell of baking pumpkin wasn't enough to make the day brilliant, than the fact that Professor Flitwick decided that the class would start making objects fly today starting with a feather certainly did. They practiced the wand movement, swish and flick, a couple more times and then the class began. To practice everyone was put into pairs Harry was with Ginny, Draco was with Hermione, and Ron, who was next to Hermione, was with Neville.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry and Ginny said at the exact same time. Their feather began to float until it was at eye length of them. They turned to each other and smiled for the achievement they performed.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley's done it!"

Ron responded to that by yelling at his feather Wingardium Leviosa louder than anyone else. He was flicking way more than he should be and was rather close to poking out someone's eye most likely Neville.

**"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."**

**"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.**

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"Splendid! Miss Granger's done it as well!" Professor Flitwick said to the class.

"That was brilliant Hermione!" Draco exclaimed

"Thanks!" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

Ron grumbled and complained for the rest of the class about how they must have cheated. He believed if he couldn't do it than they must have cheated.

After the disturbance that Ron caused, it was Draco's turn to try and levitate the feather. After his second attempt he tried something new: he wiled his magic to levitate the feather. Amazingly enough it worked and the feather began to levitate.

'Blimey' thought Professor Flitwick. Normally one on occasion two students are able to levitate their feather on the first day but never before have four students been able to levitate their feather. "Well done, well done!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed to the class. The class ended very quickly after that and no other students were able to levitate the feather.

**"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to **Neville** as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."**

Seconds later Hermione could be seen running to the bathroom with tears running down her face.

"It's no wonder your sister speaks so lowly of you, you're a complete and utter git!" Draco screamed at Ron and then ran after Hermione.

_Ginny did you see what happened?_

_No but I'm guessing my brother is just being a prat, I think Draco can handle it though._

_Ok!_

#$%*()

Draco's POV

I simply couldn't believe that Ron would say such terrible things about Hermione just because she could accomplish something that he couldn't. He finally made it to the room that she entered and then he noticed where he was the loo, the girl's loo. It was too late though he was already in there no turning back now.

"Hermione come out, Ron was simply jealous of you and you've heard what Ginny says about him. You have friends, I'm your friend and so are Ginny and Harry." Draco said.

She continued to cry as if no one had said anything. "Please come out! The feast will be starting soon and you don't want to miss that do you?"

"Just go away! I know you're just here to be polite and I don't need that!"

"That's not why I'm here and you know it!"

"Just go away!"

He stayed for the next ten minutes trying to get her out until Parvati Patil came in the bathroom. He headed down to the feast with the hopes that she would be joining them soon. He sat next to Harry who was next to Ginny.

#$%*()

**Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" **Screamed Dumbledore over the panic that Quirrell created.

Harry and Ginny both turned to each other with this announcement and were about to respond when Draco beat them to it.

"Umm Professor Dumbledore, correct me if I'm wrong but the Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons." Draco yelled over to the Headmaster

"Yes, Yes, Slytherins are to stay here, the rest of the Houses are to go back to their dormitories."

"Hermione!" The three of them said as they turned to each other.

"She's still in the bathroom; she never came down to the feast like she said at least not yet." Draco said to the pair.

They ran as fast as they could to the girls' bathroom. "Hermione, we have to go!" Harry said when he entered to room.

"There's a troll in the dungeon, we have to go!" Ginny said as she opened the stall door and pulled her away from the pile of tissues she was by.

"What? Why would there be a troll in a school?" Hermione asked as they began to drag her out of the bathroom.

"A very good question that no teacher would ever tell us and I'm sure at least Professor Dumbledore would know." Harry answered.

The moment they walked out of the bathroom they saw it, the troll.

"We don't mean to scare you, I'm sure you're scared but in fact we are more scared than you are." Harry said to the troll.

"You actually care what I think?"

"Yes"

"Harry, why are you talking to the troll, they only speak in grunts." Hermione said.

_Gin, you could understand the troll, right?_

_Yea clear as day. Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?_

_Of course I am. It's just another one of the lies that the Ministry makes up._

_They don't understand something so they make lies about it, typical._

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"ERLAND" The giant responded

"What are you doing here, Erland?" Ginny asked.

"I was brought here by a man and locked in a room until today when the same man released me."

"What did the man look like?" Harry asked

"He was pale with blue eyes and a cloth on his head."

"Thank you!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"I don't know how you two just talked to the troll but seeing as its not eating our flesh right now I think it worked." Draco said.

"We could just understand him and he understood us. I don't really know why though."

"I haven't heard of anything like that before, I'll have to go to the Library and do some research tomorrow."

Professor Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall all walked down the hallway quickly once they noticed the troll with the children. They casted protective charms around themselves and around the children as best they could from the distance they were at. They ran the rest of the distance to the children.

"What do you think you are doing? The troll should have eaten you all by now!"

"The troll doesn't want to hurt us. He just wants to go home." Ginny said

"And how would you know this?"

"We spoke to him, Ginny and me." Harry responded.

"It's true Professor I don't know how they did it, but they did." Draco added.

"It's so remarkable to find students with such gifts!" Flitwick said with proud in his voice

"It still doesn't explain why they are here though." Snape decided to add

Hermione was about to open her mouth when Ginny bet her to it.

"Hermione wasn't feeling good before the feast and went to the bathroom. She never joined us at the feast and when we heard about the troll we knew we had to warn her about the troll and try and get her back to the dormitories. By the time we got her out of the bathroom, Erland already saw us."

"Ten points for the three of you for helping a friend in need." McGonagall said

"And ten points to Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter for solving the problem peacefully." Snape surprisingly said

_Did Snape just give points to someone that isn't a Slytherin?_

_It's almost as shocking that he gave points to you._

_Ha ha Ginny he doesn't like you either._

_I don't know I think he's coming around to our amazing qualities. _

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore said from the end of the Hallway.

"It appears like Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter have the gift of speaking to trolls." McGonagall responded to the Headmaster.

"I see. Flitwick do you mind escorting your students back to their dormitories."

"Of course." Flitwick said as he led them back.

#$%*()

Dumbledore's POV

This simply does not do. My plans were so exact and perfect. Something must have gone wrong. I should have realized it when I didn't have to send Hagrid like I originally thought. It certainly wasn't his relatives, they would have treated him badly from the start, so what could it be.

The Weasley girl!

She was the only part that didn't fit. She wasn't supposed to have come this year; she was supposed to come next year. Harry was to best friends to Ron and see Ginevra as his best friend's little sister and nothing more.

Something must be done about her but what?

#$%*()

A/N: So what do you think? Leave a review! Reviews keep me motivated and make me happy and nothing beats a motivated and happy author. Any way sorry for not updating quickly but I had end of the year projects and finals to take. I'm on summer break now so updates should be more regular as long as my summer job is easy enough. The trolls name is Old Norse and means 'foreigner' if anyone was wondering. I'm trying not to use too much from the books but I haven't changed enough let for everything to be different at this moment. REVIEW!


	11. Parseltongue

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have to work as a minion!

**Parseltongue is in bold.**

The moment Draco and Hermione entered the common room Ginny and Harry were pulled out of the way once the door was shut. After they got over their surprise they noticed Fred and George.

"Hello Gin Gin." Said George

"Hello lil Harry." Said Fred

"Hello Forge." Said Ginny

"Hello Gred." Said Harry

"Now that the greetings are over with yet get to business."

"We believe that we must train someone in the art of pranks and we have decided on you two."

"We thought it might have been Ron but-

"He's well a terrible prankster while Ginny has always shown a great skill at it-

"Not as good as us, but really who can."

"Well we agree!" Ginny said

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement." Fred replied

"Fred, I believe you missed the main thing she said!"

"I guess I did. How did I miss that lil Harry is already completely whipped by little Gin Gin!"

"Forge, Gred I don't care that I am in fact I would be upset if I wasn't!" Harry replies as Ginny stuck her tongue out at the twins.

The twins continued to stare at the pair appearing to be in deep thought.

_Gin you don't think that they know, do you?_

_They don't know but I they will figure it out even if we are careful!_

_What would they do if they knew?_

_Oh prank us, make some jokes, threaten you but they would do all of that without the bond. They wouldn't tell anyone though because I have blackmail on them! And they hate tattletales. Anyway the ones we don't want to know is Mum or Dumbledore._

"Well we have things to plan people to bug!" The twins said together after a minute

"Tomorrow stay in the common room late and we will begin out training." The twins added with hand movements.

The pair headed back to their common room and met up with Draco and Hermione.

"Where did you two disappear to? One minute you were behind us and the next you two were gone!" Hermione began to rant

"We were talking to my brothers, calm down!"

"You were talking to Ronald?" Draco sneered

"Merlin, No! I was talking to my fun brothers, the twins. Legendary prankster!

"Prankster, isn't that the same thing as rule breakers!" Hermione screeched

"Yes and no." Harry responded trying to hide his laugh

"How can it be both!"

"Hermione pranksters like to prank others and make jokes, which is not against the rules however some of the pranks break some rules or bend them." Harry explained calmly.

"As long as they don't break any rules I guess it's ok." Hermione said unsure

"So why were you talking to them?" questioned Draco.

"Do they need a reason to talk to their favorite sister." Ginny replied with an extremely fake innocent look.

"Only sister" Harry added which made Ginny slap his arm.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?"

_Git!_ Thought to him and gave him a glare

#$%*()

"Ahh, Severus, would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"No thank you Dumbledore."

"Severus, I am curious as to how young Mr. Potter performance in Potions is?"

"It appears that the only thing he inherited from his father is his looks well except his eyes. He clearly got all his intelligence and manners from Lily. He has a gift which it appears he shares with Miss Weasley that I've only seen before from Lily." Snape said with not his usual sneer but rather with a distant voice.

It always goes back to Miss Weasley I see. She has focused him in his studies where he was only supposed to barely pass. His friendship with Ronald was supposed to distract him from his studies and Miss Granger would focus him just enough to pass him but Miss Weasley had to disturb another of my carefully laid plans. A visit to Molly is in order I believe.

"Splendid! Severus when can you have a love potion made."

"It can be done by the end of the week. May I ask what it is for?"

"A precaution is all."

Despite the fact that Snape didn't believe Dumbledore he agreed to make the love potion.

#$%*()

Later that night, Harry and Ginny sat in the soul bond common room that consists of only two students. Harry's head was in Ginny's lap and Ginny was running her fingers through his hair.

_Ginny it doesn't make any sense that we were able to speak with that Mountain troll!_

_I don't know Harry maybe we should ask Rowena._

_What if she told someone? What if its dark magic and we will both get sent to Azkaban! I don't want you to get sent to Azkaban because I didn't know something!_

_Harry! Rowena won't tell anyone, and if she did it would only be Salazar and I can guarantee that the two of them won't tell anyone especially not Dumbledore._

_I guess you're right._

_I'm always right, Harry!_

"Rowena?" Harry said

"Yes child?" Rowena spoke

"We have a question but we want you to promise to not tell anyone."

"Child who would I tell! I don't know if you are aware of this but I am dead!"

"We know that but you talk to us so why couldn't you talk to anyone else?"

"This portrait has a spell on it that makes it so only soul bond couple can speak to it. If it makes you feel better I will promise to not tell anyone."

"Thank you!" They both replied

"No problem, now what is this question you two have for me?"

The pair explained their entire encounter with the mountain troll to Rowena and then asked her how it was possible.

"Have you two ever spoken to a snake?"

"No, but we haven't tried to either."

"Well I suggest you summon a snake then."

"Serpensortia" Harry casted resulting in a snake appearing in front of the pair

"Well, try and talk to the snake"

**Um, hello **Harry said

**What's your name? **Ginny asked

**My name is Venora, great speakers, it is an honor to meet a speaker. Will you become my masters?**

**If you want we will. **Ginny answered

**It would be the greatest honor a snake could ask for.**

"The answer to your question is that you are a Parseltongue."

"That explains how we can speak to snakes but it doesn't explain how we can speak to a mountain troll."

"Who is the most well-known parseltongue?"

"Salazar of course… "

"Exactly and what is Salazar that's right a scapegoat. People wanted to see him as a bad guy and people like to believe that snakes are evil which they are not. If people knew that a parseltongue has the ability to speak to all animals rather than just snakes they might react differently. Then again they might be treated the same way as Veelas and Metamorphmagus but we will never know."

"This makes so much sense!"

"This is why society has to change and you know who isn't helping this society." Ginny said letting the famous Weasley temper shine.

"Dumbledore" Harry responded

"Exactly and that guy is horrible."

"We don't really know him Gin, we shouldn't judge him."

"Anyone that leaves a little boy with abusive relatives and never checks up on him is a terrible person and in my opinion should be sent to Azkaban!"

Harry grabbed Ginny's hands and kissed them calming her down almost completely. Harry brought her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest.

_Gin I'm not going back to those people. This summer and every summer after that I'm going to stay at Potter Manor and I'll see you as often as you can get away and every single night. _

_I know but that still doesn't change the fact that you were there and it's his fault. So sorry that he's not my favorite person!_

_It's ok Gin! It's only November we don't have to go home until June._

_Unless you count Christmas_

_But we cans stay here for Christmas!_

_My mum wouldn't let me stay here but I will fight and who knows maybe I can win!_

_Gin I've never seen you lose!_

#$%*()

The next night the pair waited in their common room until a little after eleven, when the average student and rule followers that would pay attention to two first years trying to leave will be asleep, to head to the Ravenclaw common room. When they arrived they saw something that neither expected to see: Hermione and Draco waiting for them on the couch.

_Maybe we can go back to our room and ask Rowena if there's a way out in there._

_Ok, but we have to be extremely quiet._

They made their way back to the soul bond common room without Draco or Hermione noticing them. They hurried over to Rowena who told them that if they ever needed to leave from this common room they need only ask and a door will appear next to her portrait. When they went through the door they were surprised to see that they were brought to the exact spot where the Ravenclaw exit would be. Once they got over that shock they noticed that there were two large comfy chairs with the twins in them.

"Took you two long enough!"

"They were probably too busy snogging each other to worry about little old us!"

#$%*()

Albus appararted to the border of the Weasley's wards and began to walk their house. If he timed it out correctly only Molly would be home. If on cue when Albus was only feet away from the door Molly burst out.

"Headmaster! What a wonderful surprise."

"Molly, call me Albus."

"I'll try but old habits die hard."

"Indeed they do!"

"Would you like some tea, Albus?"

"That would be lovely, Molly."

Molly brought Albus to the sitting room where he took the comfy chair facing the couch where Molly would sit. Once she brought the tea she sat down exactly where Albus thought she would.

"Now Head... Albus to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Molly I am here to talk about your daughter's future."

"What has Ginevra done now?"

"Nothing wrong Molly. You remember when I told you that Voldemort is not truly gone?"

"Yes of course but what does that have to do with my Ginny?"

"When he returns he will try and get his followers from the last war back but that must be stopped. We must try and disassemble his inner circle before he returns. Many are in Azkaban but as you know many Death Eaters got away when they claimed they were under the imperius curse. The Malfoys were surprisingly dealt with when their son was sorted into Ravenclaw and is friends with a Muggle-born, your daughter, and Harry Potter."

"How does this affect her future Albus?"

"Two other members of his inner circle have a son in Ginevra's year and it is for the greater good if a betrothal contract was drawn up between your daughter and one of those boys I suggest Gregory Goyle."

"I don't know Albus I don't feel comfortable selling my daughter."

"Molly I would never ask you to sell your daughter I am simply suggesting that young Ginevra would help destroy the inner circle and save lives in the second war. Your daughter would be a leading force in this war anyway you look at it this way however she will save lives in the safety of her home."

"She would be safe?"

"Of course she would be safe I would never cause someone harm on purpose." _Unless that cause was for the greater good. _"He is also a Lord and she would become a Lady if she married him."

"Well then I guess I agree with your reasoning Albus."

"Wonderful I'll have the contract made and signed by the Goyle family by the end of school year when I will bring it to you to sign then. It might be best to inform your daughter over the summer and possibly have her meet with young Mr. Goyle over the summer." Albus said while setting his tea cup down and getting up from his chair.

"Of course Albus and thank you for the visit!" Molly said while walking with Albus to the door.

As Albus walked away he thought about how easy it was to control Molly Weasley. Her signature was a given either from the safety of her daughter or the fact that her daughter would become a noble lady. Arthur would be more difficult to control he might need a few spells her and there to convince him but he would go my way eventually. The Goyle family would be brought my way with a few threats and manipulations. That shouldn't be too hard seeing as intelligence doesn't exactly run in the Goyle family. The Weasley girl will fit into my plan one way or another even if she has to be forced. She would be told of the contract after it was made official so there was no possible way of her getting her way out of the contract. Mr. Potter wouldn't even be able to help her and if he tried he would be slipped some love potion to distract him from Ms. Weasley.

#$%*()

**A/N: It's finally up! I'm so sorry for not having this up earlier! Summer has been completely hectic for me. My work (as a minion practically) took up a good amount of time and my mom is trying to make me be more social. Had to get that out! So Molly is not evil she just wants what she believes is best for her children (even if they are not). Dumbledore is extremely manipulative but he is not as evil as Voldemort he just lost his way! The Parseltongue just made sense to me I always wondered why there is a snake language and no other animal language. Next up pranking with the twins and much much more! **

**I apologize for the terrible grammar in this story and if someone would like to be my beta and maybe explain how that works I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! So don't forget to review because sometimes the reviews make my day and even if I don't have time to write the story I think about it all day long. Also when I reach 100 reviews I will update within 3 days (unless I'm away from my computer). **


	12. Forge and Gred

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter in the last chapter, I don't own it in this chapter, and I won't own it next chapter!

_Previously:_

_Once they got over that shock they noticed that there were two large comfy chairs with the twins in them._

"_Took you two long enough!"_

"_They were probably too busy snogging each other to worry about little old us!"_

"Actually we were too busy trying to sneak out of the common room to worry about you two prats!" Ginny replied to the twins

"Language Gin Gin!" Fred said faking shock.

"What would mum think?"

"She would blame it on you two for being a bad example for her little girl."

"How could we ever forget that you had mum and especially dad wrapped around your finger!"

"Ginny we do have something to tell you about mum." George said completely serious

_Did they just become serious? _Harry questioned

_Yes. _Ginny replied worried

_This is bad then isn't it?_

_It has to be._

"But before we do it's time we take the little firsties to our lair!"

"Lair really?" Harry asked

"When you see it you'll call it a lair too!" Fred said defending the name

Harry and Ginny were too worried to even bother arguing over the stupidity of the name so they just continued to follow the twins. They passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy three times and after passing it once Ginny and Harry just stopped until the twins explained themselves. They didn't have to wait long as a door appeared in front and the pair walked in after Gred and Forge.

When they walked in they were surprised by the scenery. It reminded them of their common room except in Gryffindor colors and a table full of snacks and butterbeer.

"What is this place?"

"It's our lair, were you two even listening to us before?" George asked in fake annoyance

"The room provides us with whatever we want." Fred explained

"This is the greatest thing ever!" Harry and Ginny explained at the same time

"Yes it is, however"

"We do have something to tell you two."

"It's about Mum and the headmaster."

"What is it?" Ginny asked more than worried.

"Dumbledore visited the Burrow last summer to talk to mum about Ron. He's never done that before, he also didn't know you were going to make it that year either."

"Anyway Dumbledore told mum that Harry Potter was going to be going to Hogwarts with Ron and that he would be needing our help since his relatives are muggles."

"They had a plan all figured out, when we arrived at the train station mum would ask us what platform it was and one of us would respond. Then she would say 'Packed with muggles of course!' rather loudly. We would help you find your way and put your trunk onto the train."

"Ron was suppose to go to your compartment and ask 'May I sit here? It's full everywhere else.' You two would quickly become friends. He would distract you from your studies and keep you on the path of the light apparently. We automatically saw it as Dumbledore being a manipulative old coot but Mum and Ron didn't see it that way."

"Of course they didn't factor in that Gin Gin would be going to Hogwarts, that you two would meet at Diagon Alley and that Ginny would completely corrupt you."

"I guess I'm a hero, who knows how your life could have turned out if their plan succeeded!"

"I probably would have been completely clueless about everything going on in my life."

_Thanks Gin_

"For now, but Mum and Dumbledore are stubborn, they won't just give up." Fred responded

"And chances are they will deal with the problem by dealing with Ginny."

_I don't want you to get in trouble or hurt because of me._

_Don't be such a noble git! _

"Then we will just have to be a step ahead of them at all times." Ginny replied

"We can certainly try but Ginny there are certain steps they can take that we can't combat." George said looking rather grim

"Like what?" Harry asked

"They could decide to home school Ginny or even send her to another school, and since we don't have the money to pay the tuition we can't fight that."

"I have plenty of money." Harry responded with a hopeful smile

_I can't accept your money Harry._

_It's our money, silly. _

"Harry we can't accept your money." Fred said mirroring Ginny

"Of course you can, the only reason Ginny would be forced to leave Hogwarts is because of me."

The twins looked like they wanted to argue with Harry but after what seemed like hours the twins finally nodded their heads.

"It still doesn't completely solve the problem though. Mum can do whatever she wants as your legal guardian and I doubt Dad will be able to fight Mum and Dumbledore off." George said

_Should we tell them?_

_I guess we kind of have to but I just don't feel comfortable talking about our bond with other people._

_I feel the same but I trust the twins fully._

"Actually that's not really a problem for either of us. We are considered adults duetooursoulbond." Ginny rushed through

"Sorry didn't quite get that last bit." Fred said

"Ginny and I are soul bonded which makes us both adults."

"Soul bonded? Like those story where a knight saves a princess type of stuff?" George asked

"I guess, except we've had this bond since as long as I can remember." Ginny said

"Ok but how did you keep that from everyone, Ginny? Actually now that I think about it, it makes sense. You would just randomly be happy at times and then angry at other times for no apparent reason. Somebody must know about this."

"Bill knows and the goblins know but that's it. Honestly it was easy to keep it hidden since no one really paid any attention to me most of the time." Said Ginny

_I always pay attention to you._

Ginny smiled, Harry always knew how to make her feel better. He knew how to distract her from her from whatever made her angry or stressed her out.

"The only time it was actually hard to keep it a secret was at night when Harry came, that's actually how Bill figured it out."

"Why would Harry come to the Burrow at night?" George asked despite already having a strong belief as to what the answer is.

"We can't sleep without the other, we tried at first but eventually we just found it pointless." Ginny said desperately

"We don't exactly know how to respond to that, it all makes sense but at the same time it doesn't feel right to have our baby sister sharing a bed with a boy."

"Just remember that I know a lot of things that mum would just love to know." Ginny said with an evil grin

"Is sweet, innocent Gin-Gin threatening us, Forge?"

"I do believe she is Gred!"

"We're so proud!" Fred and George said at the same time, whipping away imaginary tears.

"Well I guess there isn't much that they can actually do." Fred said.

_It can't be that easy though, can it? _

_Harry, nothing is ever easy when it comes to my mother and Dumbledore._

_#$%^&*()_

Lucius Malfoy was raised on the belief that you must always pick the winning side. It doesn't matter who you actually believe in but rather who you believe will win. When Voldemort came to power, he appeared to be unstoppable so Lucius became a Death Eater. He maneuvered his way into Voldemort's inner circle and was entrusted with his Diary.

Malfoy knew that the magic surrounding the Diary was tied in directly with Voldemort's life force. Since the magic still surrounded the Diary, Voldemort was somehow still alive. The way he acted after His fall would result in a very painful existence for himself and his family when Voldemort returned unless he used the Diary correctly.

Voldemort never directly told him what the Diary actually did except that it would cause the destruction of all mudbloods in Hogwarts. He would have to spend some quality time and money trying to figure out what exactly it did. Hopefully it would take out that mudblood my son was friends with. He might not have the same hatred towards mudbloods as Voldemort but he understood that if his son was friends with one when Voldemort returned his son would be a target.

He would leave Harry Potter alone; Voldemort would want to deal with him personally. Such a shame too, if he is Ravenclaw he must have taken after his mother. Despite being a Gryffindor she was a truly amazing woman and gifted with beauty, brain, and sadly bravery. She understood that being a Slytherin didn't make you evil; it just meant that you were ambitious. My ambition was to be powerful, rich, and to keep my family safe; granted I had to go down a less than savory path to do it.

It would also be splendid if the Diary could take out Ginny Weasley. He truly hated the Weasley family for what they did to his family. He could never forgive them. Molly Weasley was truly a horrendous woman; it was such a shame that she had everyone fooled. Maybe he didn't need to kill Ginny Wealey maybe he just had to turn her away from her mother. Molly Weasley's true colors might appear if her daughter publicly turned from her.

#$%^&*()

A/N: I apologize for not updating in forever but writers block has really gotten to me with this story. Over this summer I plan to go back and revamp this story. This story is just not where I want it to be yet, but it should be soon. Don't worry I will never give up on this story!


End file.
